Just Another Wedding (Sequel to Just Another Bad Boy)
by taytay3
Summary: Ally Dawson is now 22 and is engaged to her fiance Ryan. But what happened to Austin and Ally? Bad things happened for sure. But when Ally is planning for her wedding an unexpected guest shows up. What will Ally do? Will Austin swing in and save her from making the wrong choice or will he let her walk out once again?
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Wedding

**Austin and Ally 3 years ago...**

"What do you mean you forgot!?" Ally yelled slamming the door to her dorm. Austin and Ally decided to go to MUNY together when they were 17. Man, did things seem so easy back then but now that they were 19 and together things were getting difficult by the minute. "Ally what do you want from me!? I'm sorry!" Austin yelled his face beet red from anger and exhaustion.

"How could you forgot our anniversary 2 times in one year Austin!?"

"I am a busy guy Ally I don't have time for everything!" Austin said staring her down. "Oh so I'm suddenly off your schedule all of sudden?" Ally said questioning him. She was losing her patience slowly and didn't have much tolerance for it.

"Damn it Als, why are you so uptight!"

"It was our anniversary yesterday Austin and you forgot once again. A good boyfriend would remember that kind of stuff." Ally said walking away into her room and searching through her dresser for clothes. "Oh so I'm not a good boyfriend!?" Austin said walking into her room.

Ally scoffed, "Exactly." she snapped. Even though it slipped out she didn't mean it she was just boiling with anger. "Well you're not a good girlfriend!" He argued back with her.

Austin was getting sick and tired of her complaints of how they never went on dates or acted like a real couple like they used to. They were a couple and it was going to stay that way to him.

Ally gave Austin a hurt look and continued to look through her dresser. "Austin just go away!" she yelled biting her lip to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "No I'm not leaving until we solve this!"

"Then I'll solve it for you." Ally said grabbing her purse and pulling on some converses quickly. "I'm leaving." she said getting up and walking out of her room heading for the door. Just as she was about to open it Austin followed her into the main room. "Ally if you leave then...then I know we were just not meant to be." Austin said looking towards the ground.

Tears wound in her eyes and she knew what he meant. Their perfect fairytale ending was over...

"I- I'll make it easy for you then..." she choked out before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

Ally's POV

I sat there on the bed staring at Austin and I's old scrapbook of our memories. Oh how they were the best times of my life unfortunately it ended all too soon. But aye, some things our for the best.

I sighed and shoved the scrapbook under the bed as Ryan walked into our room. Ryan and I have been together since I graduated from MUNY. That is when I knew he was the one and the only one I wanted to be with. We went on a couple dates and soon after that we became such close friends we decided to date for a while longer and one day he proposed to me on New Years Eve last year! Romantic right?

I am already planning the wedding with my friends Paula, Alyssa and Savannah we all met in MUNY, funny I know.

Taylor my best friend from high school moved to Virginia to be with Elliot. I don't know how they ended up together but they did. What a miracle and then there was Joyel, Hayleigh, Lisa, Hannah and Kellyanne. To this day I still talk to them. Joyel's only a couple blocks down from our apartment and Hayleigh and Lisa live together in the same apartment 2 floors down. Hannah on the other hand travels around the world she's a total fashion designer and makes clothing I use her fashion line all the time. Since my tragic choice of proper clothing inspired her to help the people that have no sense of fashion in their right minds.

She's such a helper to the world.

"Babe whatcha looking at?" Ryan asked coming over to me and sitting on the bed. Ryan had crystal blue eyes and brown hair that was cropped at the top it was casual modern style and he looked really hot with it. "Oh it's nothing just old scrapbooks of my friends and I."

He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder picking up a scrapbook off the floor. My eyes went wide as it read _Fairytale _in Austin's hand writing. I softly smiled to myself remembering that day and how it always came back to me one way or another...

_Flashback..._

"Are you kidding me? Monster trucks are so much better than a motorcycle." I said as I plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Austin swung his arm around my shoulder and snuggled up closer to me. He reached his hand in the popcorn bowl but I swat his hand. "Not until the movie comes on." I nagged at him.

He smiled, "Anyways back to the main topic... motorcycles are better." Austin said kissing my cheek. I blushed thinking how lucky I was to have him. It was my birthday today and we went shopping, made pancakes, went to the beach and Austin even took me out to dinner. Best day ever that's for sure. "Ok whatever floats your boat." I said as I clicked play to the movie. We were watching our favorite movie of all times Romeo and Juliet. How romantic.

"Hey Ally before we start the movie I want to give you something for your birthday now if it's cheesy which I am totally not that, I will throw it in the trash for you." Austin said getting up off the couch and walking over to the kitchen counter to pull out something.

It was a red and yellow book and it had beaded diamonds on it. "Now, before you say anything. Hannah advised me to this so if it's awful blame her."

He handed me the book and I opened it.

I suddenly saw pictures of Austin and I from everywhere we went. From the beach, the pool, the coffee shop to me walking down the stairs in my pajama's. "Awe, Austin I love it!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly. I then closed the book and looked at the empty space in the middle of the book.

"Oh that is where we can put the name of the book." He said kissing my cheek sweetly.

"Oh I got it how about Fairytale? It's just romantic I think." I said shyly. He lifted my chin making me look him in the eyes. "It's perfect." He kissed my lips softly and I kissed him back passionately. He then broke the kiss and pulled out a red marker. He began to write the word fairytale in cursive.

I smiled then said, "It's beautiful." before kissing his lips again. "Ally don't ever leave me."

"I won't Austin, ever."

_End Of Flashback..._

* * *

"Allison, Allison!" Ryan yelled ripping me away from my thoughts. I looked at him blinking my eyes repeatedly, "What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 6 minutes everything alright up there?" He said with a smile poking my head. I smiled, "Yeah everything is fine just was thinking about the wedding and all." I lied to him. I don't know why my old thoughts slip into my mind again somehow.

"Ok well I'm going to go to the office my dad wants me to go over some business work." Ryan said going over to his dresser and pulling on a flannel shirt over his white tank and unbuttoning it. Ryan was a classy business man but on Saturdays he didn't really care what he would wear going into his dads office. "But I thought you said you were going to help me plan our wedding today. Like the guest list and stuff." I said getting up off the bed.

"Well I-" Suddenly his phone began to ring. He smiled weakly at me before walking away into the other room with his phone.

The phone always seems to come first. I sighed and grabbed my keys along with my wallet and purse and headed out for the door since I was already dressed. "I'm going out call me if you need me!" I yelled before opening the door and walking out.

I walked down each level of stairs before hopping into my car and driving out of my parking space. I was going to go over to Paula and Alyssa's house. They both lived together since they worked for the same business which was designing festivals and weddings and birthday's. They specialize a lot in music too since we all went to MUNY together so they pick out all sorts of music for parties. Savannah writes songs and plays guitar for major superstars I'm surprised she had enough time to join us at the house in the small yet beautiful town of Miami.

I parked in the driveway pulled out my planner for the wedding and stuff it inside my purse it stuck out but oh well. I saw Savannah's little buggy parked in the driveway next to Paula's and Alyssa's. They all got cars like 2 years ago and what is better then a buggy? Yeah that is right nothing. Well to them that is.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door once before it swung open. "Ally!" the three girls yelled in unison. They pulled me into a big hug and I embraced them back. We haven't seen in each other in like 2 weeks...and that is a long time for us. "Oh my gosh ok we need to get work pronto!" Paula said leading me into the den and pushing me onto the couch. Alyssa handed her a large book and sat it in front of me. Alyssa then came over and sat on the floor crossing her legs.

"That book is the book of people you want to invite to the wedding." Alyssa said flipping the pages over. I looked at the empty spaces thinking of who I could invite. "Ok well I want to invite my dad, my aunt and uncle. The ones on my mom's side of the family, my dad's side of the family is just too wild for me and then I want to invite my friends. Like Joyel, Hannah, Hayleigh, Taylor people like that."

"Wow that is a lot but what about Ryan and who he wants to invite?" Savannah said drinking some water from a bottle.

"He was supposed to come over but his dad called up about a business meeting."

"Why is he always at that freaking place." Paula said in annoyance. She didn't really like the idea of me marrying Ryan but she went along with it if it made me happy. "I don't know why I guess it's important?" I suggested

"Anyways you're forgetting someone!" Savannah said plopping on the couch next to me.

I gave her confused look and she sighed. "Taylor's family? Remember Mike and Mimi got married? They should come, maybe Austin too.."

My heart rate sped up. They all knew why I didn't want Austin around after our tragic break up. "Savannah!" Alyssa snapped at her. "Guys it's fine it's not like his names forbidden to say or anything. But otherwise, I don't know if I want him to come to the wedding wouldn't that be putting him on the spot?" I asked.

"Oh jealousy is the best type of medicine for someone who treated you like dirt!" Paula said with a victorious smile.

I laughed, "Um no he did not treat me like dirt we just grew apart...yeah I think that's it." I said grabbing a pen out of my purse and writing down some of the names I wanted for the wedding guest list. "Ok well what's going to be boo?" Alyssa said with a smile. After writing down everyone's name rather quickly there was one space to fill in.

I thought long and hard seeing if there was any other options beside putting _him_ down.

I then sighed and lifted the pen writing down Austin Moon's name in permanent ink.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys this is the new story you all have been waiting for the sequel to your favorite story of mine!:) Ok so review PLEASE review I took a big chance making a sequel and so it would mean a lot if you left some reviews. I will also be making this thing where I will need a good amount of reviews for another update so for another update to this story I will need 10 reviews for the next update of this story hope you guys are liking it so far!:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

Just Another Wedding

Ally's POV

"Ok kids for homework tonight you have to write down your favorite singer and that's it." I said gracefully stacking my papers along my desk. I was a music teacher at Marino Elementary School and I only taught music to every grade considering I was the only music teacher they had to begin with.

"Ugh but Ms. Dawson homework on a Friday?" Gracie complained.

Gracie was my number one student but also the top number one complainer. I loved her but god could she talk a lot. "Ok fine no homework, but Monday you will have to do your homework kids I need grades too ya know." I said with a smile as the bell rung signaling the end of the day. The kids piled out of the classroom yelling as they walked down the crowded hallway.

I sighed and began grading the 5th graders music homework. The talent in this school was unbelievable, so many kids had so many opportunities to become a musician. They reminded me of me actually. They way there eyes would be filled with excitement when they played the right note on an instrument or they way they were just hopeful about their future in music. It brought joy to me to see such wonderful kids sharing all the same interest.

There was a knock at the door and I got up out of my seat walking over to the door only to see Ryan standing there with flowers in his hands. "Hey babe." He said walking in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey honey, I thought you had a meeting again today." I said walking away to my desk and started to grade some papers.

"I lied, I wanted to come and surprise you!" he smiled at me and sat in one of the chairs.

"Ryan, you're too big for those chairs." I said as sweetly as I could. I was on 5"4 and he was 6 feet tall that made a big difference. "I know I am." he said with a smirk. "Ryan get up." I said laughing as I walked over to him pulling on his hand.

"Will I get punished for disobeying?" He said still sitting in the chair. Man was he smooth. "Maybe.." I said winking to him. He then grabbed my waist and kissed me hard on the lips. This kiss was joyous, it made me comfortable and it was pleasant but when we kissed I always felt like something important was missing, something desperately needed to fulfill a memorable kiss.

"Can you two get a room or something?" My eyes went wide and I pushed Ryan away from me. There was a guy standing in the doorway with a hoodie and some glasses on. "Oh hello sir I'm sorry for the scene..um, are you lost or are you looking for someone?"

"In fact I am looking for someone." He said his voice low but familiar.

"Ok who maybe we can go to the office and see if there here." I said with a smile. Ryan just stood there looking as uncomfortable as ever. The man laughed a little before removing his hoodie and his glasses.

"Hi Ally."

"Austin?" I said slowly backing away. "Ha, yeah. Got your invitation for your huge, spectacular wedding I heard about." He said with a shy smile. My eyes blinked a couple times trying adjust to what I was seeing. It was Austin no not just any Austin, it was Austin Moon my ex boyfriend...

"Yeah, um what are you doing here though the wedding isn't until next month." I said as sweetly as I could manage. The weird thing about this is that Austin is my ex boyfriend and Ryan is my fiance and they are in the same room together...well, this is a bit awkward.

"I don't know I just thought I could help with the wedding and all so why not just drop in sooner than later?" He said with a smile. He looked the same after all these years. His eyes were still brown of course, his hair was still blonde but he was taller and a lot more built. "Well you look amazing Austin thanks for wanting to help." I came over and gave him a tight hug.

I could feel his strong arms wrap around my fragile body holding me close once again.

I could feel my heart beat faster then usual. The way he smelled made my eyes flutter and I felt like I was on a high. Yet, I quickly pulled back stepping into Ryan's arms as he wrapped the around my mid section.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something." Austin said shoving his hands in his pockets and swaying back and forth on his heels. "Actually you wer-" Ryan began to say but I stepped on his foot glaring at him. Ryan was not one for someone interrupting his moments. "Actually," I began to say, "It was fine we were just about to leave. Weren't we?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I was just about to leave. I'll see you at the house babe, love you." Ryan said grabbing me and kissing me hard on the lips. This kiss felt different mostly because I could sense what he was trying to get through, it was filled with jealousy and anger and lust something that doesn't make a good a combo. I tried pushing him away but he forced me in place roaming his hands all over me.

I pulled back angry as ever but didn't have the need to show it in front of Austin.

"I'll see you at home." I said gritting my teeth. He walked past Austin glaring at him before disappearing into the hallway. "I'm so sorry about that. Ryan's very err, competitive.."

"Don't sweat it Als, so let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving for some real pancakes." Austin said rubbing his hands together. I laughed at his childish manner. "You haven't changed one bit have you?" I said grabbing my bag and putting in some of my work for tomorrow.

"Nope." He said with a smile.

I laughed and we walked out of the classroom heading out the door to the parking lot. "So you're a music teacher?"

"Yeah I teach every grade on music. It's really fun actually." I said pulling out my keys and hopping into the drivers seat as Austin got in on the other side. "Well I think you make a great teacher Ally." He said with a wink as I started the car.

I felt my cheeks turn pink due to the amount of heat I was feeling there.

I backed out of the parking space and off onto the main road. "How about we go to Betty's Breakfast joint?"

"Ew gross, heck no." Austin said turning on some music. "Um why not? They have the best breakfast joint in town and plus I'm friends with some people there. We can get a discount!"

Austin sighed softly, "You really haven't changed one bit."

"I'll pay for you if we can go there." I said quickly. His eyes lit up and he nodded. Austin was one of those guys that if you gave them something neat they would take it no matter how selfish it sounded.

"Man child..." I said under my breath.

"Cheap skate." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and we arrived at Betty's Breakfast joint. We entered the building and took a seat at a comfortable booth near the window. "Hello ya'll, I'm Wendy how may I help ya?" A waitress said with a thick southern accent.

"I'd like some coke a lot of ice please and the bacon and egg biscuit." I said handing her the menu. She gladly took and smiled at Austin. "Well hello sugar what would you like, we got everything ya need." She said with a seductive smile.

Austin being as clueless as he is, kept his eyes on the menu. "I'd like some strawberry milk, hold the strawberry add the milk and 12 pancakes stacked on top of each other with whip cream, strawberries, sprinkles, gummy bears oh and some marshmallow sauce too and then I'd like some bacon and eggs on the side, oh and make sure you add the celery too...I'm on a diet as you can see." He said handing her his menu with a delicate smile.

I laughed as she still fumbled to write down his order. "Ok I'll be right back with your orders." She said with a fake smile before turning on her heels. "Wow Austin, you know I don't have that much money right?"

"Yeah that's why I'm going to pay for the tip and half of the price." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I said sweetly.

After the lady came back with our food and drinks we ate silently. Well, me for the most part. Austin was busy moaning over the pancakes and how awesome they were.

"Best day ever!" Austin said as he stashed some cash onto the table. We got up and left the diner with a huge smile plastered on our faces. "Where do you want to go now?" he asked as we hopped inside the car. "I don't know, I was supposed to be home 3 hours ago."

"Who cares. You need to have fun before you're stuck in boring town forever."

"Ryan isn't boring Austin." I said turning on the engine and backing out of the parking space. "Well to me he seems a bit out of your league." Austin said turning on some music. I slammed on the brakes looking at him in anger. That was enough.

"He isn't out of my league Austin. Just because he isn't like you doesn't mean he isn't my taste!" I said in annoyance. He rolled his eyes pulling on that sarcastic look. "Trust me Ally. I know you better than anyone else."

"Don't say that you barely know me Austin." I yelled at him.

"Really? Who risked his own damn life to save you from his fucking father? Huh Ally? I know you, I know the trauma we've gone through, what you're saying is bullshit Als."

He did have a point there. He knows all my secrets all the drama we've been through...and yet he thinks he still has damn control of my life, well not anymore. "Get out of my car." I said looking away from his glance. "Are you kidding me Ally?"

"No I'm not kidding get out now or I'll make you." I growled at him.

"Fine be a bitch!" He yelled getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. "Didn't want to ride with you anyways!"

I started the car but the engine started to growl making a disturbing noise. I looked at how much gas I had left and it was sitting on empty. God damn it.

I slammed my fist on the wheel and got out. "Nice car Dawson."

"Shut up Austin it's not like yours is any better!" I yelled at him. I couldn't find a gas tank and there was no gas station nearby so it looked like I was going to have to walk from here on out. "Actually I have a mustang it's better than this piece of junk!"

"Get off my case Austin! I'm not in the mood!"

Austin then said, "Well I'm not in the mood to be around a bitch!"

"You did not just call me a bitch you ass!" I screamed at him. "Um I think I just did!"

"You know what. Don't bother staying here because you are officially uninvited from the wedding and that's final." I yelled at him as I began to walk in the other direction. "Yeah whatever I didn't want to come in the freaking first place!"

"Good!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back. "Fine!" I screamed at him in anger as I walked away faster.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating my internet has barely worked for the past two month and then it completely like shut down for a whole week so yeah that totally sucked. Soooo I hope you liked this chapter sorry if it's not much I'll need 20 reviews for another chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Wedding

Ally's POV

I slammed the door shut to my apartment and stomped to the kitchen only to see Ryan reading a book. "Hey beautiful." He said putting his book to the side. I glared at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Awe are you in another one of your moods again Ally?" He teased coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No it's just Austin. We got in another stupid fight." I got out of his grasp and plopped down in a seat. "Awe baby I'm sorry here," Ryan said coming over behind me. He began to massage my shoulders slowly and I leaned back feeling a little bit relaxed.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"A little..." I said with a small smile. He rolled his eyes and continued to massage my shoulders. "You know what how about you go dress shopping with some of your girl friends, I'd think you'd really enjoy that."

"I don't know I think I'll stay home with you."

Ryan slightly smiled and I just knew something was up. I stopped him for a minute, "What? Do you not want me to be here tomorrow?"

"Well..." He said extending the word more than it needed to be. "Wow Ryan way to be a jerk." I said getting up out of the chair. I walked into my room and grabbed purse. "Ally come on babe don't be mad." Ryan begged.

For some reason I didn't want to listen. I'd find someone more appreciative of my time and who actually wants to be around me. "Leave me alone." I snapped at him. "Don't be so irrational Ally you know I want you to be here come on."

I scoffed and walked past him. "Baby come on." Ryan grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. "Let me go." I snapped at him. He smirked running his hands up and down my legs. "You're not leaving."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do you jerk." I snapped at him, pulling out of his grasp I opened the door and slammed it right on his face. It felt really good. I gave satisfactory huff and walked towards the sidewalk. I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I knew who would answer.

It rang three times and he answered. "Ally?"

"Hey Austin..." I said shyly. "Um do you mind if I stay at your place for a while? Ryan and I got in a fight."

"Well Allison you're picking a fight with everyone today aren't you?" Austin said teasingly. "Austin please I'm not in the mood." I said sadly. I heard him sigh and clear his throat, "Ok stay where you are I'm coming to get you."

"Ok thanks." I said before hanging up.

10 minutes later a black and yellow mustang rounded the corner and stopped right in front of me. The windows rolled down and there was Austin, the music was up really loud and he had a pair of shades on. "Well are you getting in or nah?" He leaned over and pushed the door open. I rolled my eyes and hopped inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he sped off stepping on the gas.

"To my apartment duh. Where do you wanna go to a box on the street?" He retorted. I slapped his shoulder, "Ok stop being so freaking sarcastic with me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ally I didn't just get yelled at by my supposed best friend to be engaged. Nah you can just step over me, why not hit me with a glass plate or better yet send me back to juvy!" Austin yelled slamming on the brakes. "What is wrong with you?" I asked unable to say anything else. "God Ally you're so blind sometimes."

"To what!?" I yelled at him.

He groaned and slammed on the gas. He turned a corner making me hit the dashboard, "Well ouch." I said rubbing my hand.

5 minutes later we showed up at his the apartment. I opened the door and slammed it shut. Austin winced, "Not so hard on my baby Ally."

I rolled my eyes and followed him as he pulled the keys out of his back pocket and opened the door. "Ok Ally make yourself at home. But don't get _too_ comfy." He said emphasizing each word. "Thanks Austin. I just really needed to get away from Ryan for a while he really ticked me off and I was scared I might snap off his head." I said plopping down on one of his couches.

Austin closed the door and grabbed a bag of chips off the kitchen table before walking into the living room and took a seat right next to me. "Look Ally I'm sorry for being such a jerk towards you. You know I would never think you were a bitch ever right?" Austin said looking at me directly.

I smiled, "I know and you know I would never think you were ass right?" I said reassuringly. "Ally it's alright I know I can be an ass sometimes." He said with an amused smirk. "Ok good." I said leaning back and stretching out my legs.

"But you owe me." Austin suddenly said. "Of course there's a catch."

Austin sat up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with two bottles of wine. "Oh no I am not drinking you know I don't drink." I said scooting away. He sat the bottles on the coffee table. "Hmm I don't think I believe your apology so you can go home back to Ryan." He said with a smirk.

I groaned and snatched the bottle out of his hand. "You're a jerk you know that right?"

He smiled, "I know that's why were best friends." He plopped down on the catch opened the bottle of wine and chugged some of it down. "How do you drink all of that without throwing up?" I asked opening my bottle of wine.

"Since I was 16 Ally get your head in the game or don't play at all." He said in annoyance. "I chose to not play at all." I tried getting up off the couch but Austin held me back. "You're having a drink, now drink up. This might be the last time you can get all loose and happy so..." He pushed the bottle towards my lips and I slowly edged up to it.

I took one little sip and smacked my lip adjusting to the new profound taste. "Atta girl." He said taking another sip and patting my hand. I rolled my eyes and took another sip laying back.

15 minutes later Austin and I were passed out on the couch laughing like crazy. "And remember when you threw up in my car!?" Austin yelled holding his stomach to contain his laughter. "Oh my god." I said laughing. "We were crazy kids princess. Crazy kids."

"I was crazy you were crazy!" I retorted back. Austin laughed and crawled on top of me, "Yeah but when I'm crazy it's cute." He ran his fingers through my hair and for some reason I didn't mind at all. "God Ally, I've missed that smile of yours." He said with a genuine smile.

"I've missed your smile too." I smiled and he leaned in. Caressing my cheek he leaned and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss as he gave out a groan. He pulled back a smirk upon his lips he pulled off his shirt and kissed my neck. I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan as he reached his hands underneath me and lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me towards his room he slammed the door shut.

Dropping me on the bed he got on top of me intertwining our fingers. He laid his forehead against mine, whispering softly, "I want you Ally and I need you now." He said breathing heavily.

And without hesitation, I nodded.

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked the little heated moment between austin and ally this is practical the climax to all the other chapters so this is where all the good drama and probably an old character from the past will come back who do you think it is?:) Anyways please review and please check out Restless Nights my new story id really appreciate it:)


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Wedding

Ally's POV

I twisted and turned in the bed. The sound of birds chirping made me groan in annoyance. The noise was unbearable. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a pounding headache bothered me as I rubbed my temples. Looking around the room my vision became less blurry, I looked over to my right and screamed at the sight falling out of the bed.

Austin popped up out of the bed taking the covers down with him. "Austin!?"

"Ally!?" Austin yelled just as shocked. I gulped trying to process what on earth happened last night. I slowly picked up my bra looking at Austin as he just ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a serious look. "No, no, no!" I yelled grabbing an extra blanket off his bed and running into the his bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet seat as Austin pounded on the door. "Ok Ally I know it looks bad but-"

I groaned and opened the door midway, "But what Austin? I slept with you and I-I'm getting married! What is Ryan going to think when he hears this! I'll be the bride without a groom!" I slammed the door shut on his face and sat back down on the toilet. I can't believe I slept with Austin and I don't remember a thing. Your first time is supposed to be special, magical, romantic. Not drunk and crazy!

"Ally I'm so sorry, you don't know how badly I wish I could take this back but I can't." Austin said, I could hear the sincerity in his voice but it didn't match with the anger welling up inside me. I sighed and opened the door still holding the blanket closely to my chest, "I have to go home."

"Allison please..." Austin begged softly. I held my head up high and walked past him as if he was just a figment of my imagination. Walking back into his room I locked the door and quickly got dressed. I could have taken a shower at least but I wanted to get as far away from Austin as I could. My guilt would drown me before I got to yell for help.

Slipping on my sandals I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I wanted to forgive Austin and not make it look like it was all his fault but some part of me wouldn't give him sympathy and for myself, I was going to let that go.

Opening the door I walked out Austin was sitting on the couch pulling on a shirt. "There you are, look Ally if you want-"

"Stop Austin, just don't talk to me for a while. I need time to think this over." I said grabbing my cell phone off the table. "Why are you blaming me Ally we were both drunk!" He yelled at me while buckling his pants.

I cocked my eyebrow at him like he didn't have the slightest clue why I was blaming him, "Austin I don't have time for this!"

"Damn right you don't because all you're going to do is go home to Ryan and put on your fake little happy attitude well stop it Allison! Be honest with him tell him that we slept together!" He yelled in anger. His face was turning beet red and all I could do was glare at him.

"I am not fake near Ryan!" I argued back.

Austin laughed crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm leaving." I said wiping away a tear that threatened to fall from my cheek. Austin's composure soon went soft and he walked up to me. "No, no, no come on Ally I'm sorry please don't cry please?" Austin put his hands on my shoulder forcing me to look at him. I didn't know what we had going for us anymore. Our constant fights, little arguments, the tension, the fear and we manage to get through it all.

He smiled softly and used his thumb to wipe away one of the tears that started to fall down my cheek. "I know we've had our ups and downs Ally trust me but the one thing I'm not willing to lose over all of this is you. I came back down here for you and your wedding."

"You really mean that?" I said sniffling. Austin pulled me into a tight hug and I tensed up at the feeling, "Of course I mean that and you know I mean it when I'm sorry about what happened last night. Normally I know you would want to hit me upside the head with a glass plate but I'm sorry please don't do this."

I smiled and hugged him back. Even though Austin and I have gone our separate ways we still cared for each other, I could see it in his eyes.

"So how about I take you out to dinner? Just you and me no one else and I can make up for last night I can make up for everything, we'll go to dairy queen to the beach anywhere you want please say yes cause I'm really in the mood for ice cream." Austin begged making a puppy face.

"Fine but there may be a few errands I have to do before we can go out." I said slowly mumbling the last part to myself. "Ally, what do you mean a few errands?"

I sighed and took his hand in mine, "You know we're best friends for life but um I need you to come meet Ryan's parent's with me."

* * *

Austin's POV

I stared at Ally in complete horror. Meet Ryan's parents? Over my dead body, I wouldn't want to meet them knowing how manipulative and jealous Ryan can get. He's totally full of himself unlike me I'm sweet and actually hotter than him in more ways than needed.

I forced myself to put on my cheesiest smile for Ally, "Oh I would love to it's going to be...awesome." I said gritting my teeth. Honestly, I still loved Ally and I thought coming here to help her with the wedding and all would help me get over her but all it did was bring me back to the good memories I had with her. I am the person I am today because of her. I finally got off probation and got the nerve to actually do something with my life thanks to Ally.

I was pulled out my thoughts when I was thrown into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Ugh, I can't believe I'm going into uncharted territory with the enemy but for Ally, I'd do anything.

"Just one thing..." Ally said slowly. Oh great more crap to deal with.

"What now?" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes at me, "You need to dress really fancy, his mother is designer for couture designs and his father is CEO of all the car shops in town. They're pretty high class if you ask me."

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to make up for last night." I walked away and took off my shirt entering my room. I pulled off my jeans got into a new pair of boxers and tried on some black dress pants. I pulled on a silk red collared shirt and finished it off with a black jacket. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair quickly knowing that this was some type of fancy meeting.

"Ready!" I said walking back out. She smiled and I could see her cheeks get red, "You look nice."

"I know I do let's go." I said leading her out of the house. "Remember we have to get there quick before Ryan gets home which is in an hour. I need time to do my hair, shower, make up-"

"Ally, I think I get it chill out." I said opening the car door for Ally. Doesn't hurt to be a gentleman every once in a while right? I walked over to the drivers side and hopped in starting the car. "Are you nervous?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking space.

"Well of course I'm nervous. Ryan's parent's are super rich and well known I'm just Ally." She said putting her hands in her lap. I rolled my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, you're someone Ally trust me." I smiled at her before turning onto the main road leading to her apartment. "Thanks Austin that's really sweet of you to say that."

I smiled to myself happy that Ally and I were getting closer after all.

After 10 minutes of silent driving we arrived at her apartment. I hopped out and went over to the passengers side helping Ally out of the car. "You know you don't have to be gentleman all the time today right?" she asked as we walked towards her apartment.

"Oh so you just want me to push you in a puddle of mud?" I asked pushing her a little. She groaned, "Austin." and pushed me to the side. I pushed her back as it became a continuous cycle.

"Ally?!" We stopped and looked back to see Ryan and his parent's. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Ally exclaimed looking at me, "w-what are you doing here I thought you were going to be here at around 1 o' clock?"

"Well Ryan wanted us to swing by early he told us about the little fight you guys had and he was worried so since we were in the office I thought why not come over early maybe for a little brunch." Mr. Evans stated with a smile. Mrs. Evans was quiet, very quiet I didn't like it. It was kind of scary the way she would glare at Ally yet Ally would stretch a smile her way. Something told me that she did not like Ally and for some reason my curiosity would get the best of me one way or another.

Eventually, I would have to find out why.

"Oh well um I'm kind of in a jam right now. So I'm going to take a quick shower get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. Um Austin you wouldn't mind making breakfast right?" Ally asked, a desperate look foreboding her eyes.

I smiled, "Sure why not?"

She gave me a quick hug before running off into the apartment quickly.

"So Austin might I ask what you're doing here?" Ryan suddenly said tucking his hands in his pockets. "Ally asked me to pick her up last night because of the fight you two got it, which was hilarious if you ask me, but she stayed the night and then I tried dropping her off here." I said as calmly as I could, it took all my energy not to lash out on Ryan.

"Well you can go now, I think I can manage the brunch here." Ryan said with a casual mischievous smile. "Oh don't be ridiculous son the more people the bigger the food lets get going shall we?" I led the group towards the apartment and opened the door for them one by one. Ryan glared at me then pulled me back out side, "I don't know what you're trying to do with Ally but let me tell you it's not going to work. We're getting married and you can't stop it so get over yourself." he let go my shirt and walked inside the apartment.

Oh how badly I wanted to tell him what happened to Ally and I last night but unfortunately Ally would kill me if I did.

I cleared my throat, fixed my shirt, and walked inside putting on a smile. I wasn't going to let Ryan get to me because if he did he would have one heck of time trying to.

"Hey guys sorry for taking so long." Ally said walking out of the bathroom. She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen pulling out some pans, pancake mix, bacon, eggs, and some biscuits.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans took a seat. Ryan came up to Ally wrapping his arms around her waist. I could feel my anger bubbling but I wouldn't let it get to me. I poured some water into the pancake mix and started to stir. For some reason my eyes wouldn't stop slanting over to see Ryan and Ally. He was nibbling on her neck, his fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt. It was a horrendous sight to see.

I stirring the mix I placed a pan on the stove as Ryan left Ally to sit at the dinner table. "Finally." I said with a sigh. She laughed softly looking down, "I'm sorry he can be a little protective sometimes." she said shyly. I looked over at the table only to see Ryan glaring at me. I quickly looked back and laughed. "Some boyfriend you got there."

"Be quiet." She said scrambling up some eggs. I poured the pancake mix onto the pan as it sizzled. "So Austin, it's Austin right?" Mr. Evans spoke. I turned around and flashed him a smile. "Yes sir."

"Manners what a gentleman. May I ask where you live?" Mr. Evans said as Ally came around pouring him a glass of tea. "Ah yes I came from Bay Mont it's a little beach town it's really awesome." I said laughing a little. Ally rolled her eyes and poured Mrs. Evans a cup of tea. "Oh Bay Mont, why Bay Mont? That town could use a little style to it's town, have more malls a little less ocean and more beauty parlors." Mrs. Evans spoke with confidence.

I twitched a little under the words _a little less ocean._

Beauty parlors doesn't give the Bay Mont its name the ocean does and no damn beauty parlor is going to change that. "Excuse me Mrs. Evans but the beauty parlors aren't really a vacation get away. I mean yeah we have a few spa's for the ladies but it's mostly like a cool beach resort."

Mrs. Evans laughed and I looked at her in confusion, "Sorry Austin it was just a suggestion nothing personal." She laughed sharply once again as I saw Ryan glare at me with a satisfied look on his features.

I forced a smile and turned back to my pancakes flipping them on a plate. When the pancakes were all ready I stacked each and every one of them on a plate along with the eggs in a bowl and bacon strips on the side. "Well my my my this looks mighty fine." Mr. Evans said enthusiastically.

I took a seat next to Ally as Ryan held her hand with a strong smile.

That smile made me sick and I wouldn't mind him choking on a pancake either. "So Ally I did something magnificent for you!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed going through her bag and pulling out a large book. Ally cocked an eyebrow, "Um what's this?" She asked putting down her fork.

"Well since I'm a top designer at Rogue for every plan I thought I could help plan the wedding!"

Ally choked on her eggs and Ryan patted her back as she took a sip of her water. "E-excuse me w-what?"

"I'm planning your wedding sweetheart isn't that just great? Now," She opened the book to a page with decor designs, mostly stuff I couldn't comprehend myself. Ally and I both looked at each other before looking back at the humongous book before us.

"Now I will plan everything the guest list, the caterer's, the color, the food everything and all you have to do is lay back and relax."

"That's great and all but Mrs. Evans-"

"Oh call me Debby sweetheart!" Mrs. Evans, now known as Debby, butted in. "Debby," Ally started with a shy smile, "I have already started planning so much on the wedding with my friends they're wedding designers as well and-"

"Sweetie your wedding needs to be amazing from the dress to the red carpet and I will be in charge of it all so don't you worry about a thing." Debby smiled and continued eating her food. "Wow mom you're such an amazing person isn't she?" Ryan asked Ally.

Ally gave me a look of horror before flashing a smile. "She's perfect."

* * *

**PLEASE READ****  
**

**Hey guys I hope you liked this one long heck of a chapter sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but you know school and a lot more im not really going to get into but anyways I really want you guys that haven't read a lot of my stories to read them because the reviews have slowed down a bit on my stories and I'm worried if I shouldn't review a lot of them so if you haven't read the story I want you to check out "Restless Nights" and review just so I can know you actually want some of my stories to keep going. I checked the uprising and I was pretty sad it only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and so I want A LOT of reviews for this chapter and I want a lot of my fans to review as well just to know you really are interested in the story so if you want this and my other stories to continue please review and favorite. Remember your reviews is what keeps this story in ****existence so yup review review REVIEW:) love you guys**

**xoxo- Taylor:)**


End file.
